Let the Rainbow Remind You
thumb|300px Let the Rainbow Remind You '''(Niech tęcza ci przypomni) — siedemnasta piosenka 4 sezonu śpiewana przez wszystkie główne bohaterki serialu: Twilight Sparkle, Fluttershy, Applejack, Rarity, Pinkie Pie i Rainbow Dash. W jej trakcie widoczne są postaci epizodyczne z 4 sezonu. Istnieje wersja rozszerzona, jednak tylko w języku angielskim. Tekst (wersja polska) |odcinek = Królestwo Twilight część 2 |postać = Twilight Sparkle Fluttershy Applejack Rarity Pinkie Pie Rainbow Dash |długość = 1:16 |sezon = 4}} :Sparkle' ::Każdy jest jasny tak jak gwiazda ::Ma własną siłę, ma własny blask :'Fluttershy' ::Każdy ma światło, które iskrzy ::I które warto innym dać :'Wszystkie' ::A gdy jesteśmy razem ::To światło skruszy tysiąc skał ::Stłumi sztorm, zatrzyma szkwał ::Uciszy huki morskich fal ::Gdy jesteśmy razem ::Wyraźna przyszłość staje się ::I jaśniejszy każdy dzień ::Czuję to! Czuję to! ::Kolorowi jak tęcza ::Przyjaciele to największy skarb ::Kolorowi jak tęcza ::Tylko z nimi mogę podbić świat :'Sparkle' ::Kolorowi jak tęcza ::Przyjaciele to największy skarb Tekst (wersja angielska) |odcinek = Królestwo Twilight część 2 |postać = Twilight Sparkle Fluttershy Applejack Rarity Pinkie Pie Rainbow Dash |długość = 1:16 |sezon = 4}} :'Sparkle' ::Each one of us has something special ::That makes us diffrent, that makes us rare :'Fluttershy' ::We have a light that shines within us ::That we were always meant to share :'Wszystkie' ::And when we come together ::Combine the light that shines within ::There is nothing we can't do ::There is no battle we can't win ::And when we come together ::There'll be a star to guide the way ::It's inside us ev'ry day ::See it now! See it now! ::Let the rainbow remind you ::That together we will always shine ::Let the rainbow remind you ::That forever this will be our time :'Sparkle' ::Let the rainbow remind you ::That together we will always shine Wersja rozszerzona |odcinek = Królestwo Twilight część 2 |postać = Twilight Sparkle Fluttershy Applejack Rarity Pinkie Pie Rainbow Dash |długość = 2:05 |sezon = 4}} :'Sparkle' ::Each one of us has something special ::That makes us different, that makes us rare :'Fluttershy' ::We have a light that shines within us ::That we were always meant to share :'Wszystkie' ::And when we come together ::Combine the light that shines within ::There is nothing we can't do ::There is no battle we can't win ::When we come together ::There'll be a star to guide the way ::It's inside us ev'ry day ::See it now! See it now! ::Let the rainbow remind you ::That together we will always shine ::Let the rainbow remind you ::That forever this will be our time :'Sparkle' ::Each one of us will sometimes falter ::We may stumble, we may fall :'Rarity' ::But we still have a kind of magic ::One that will see us through it all :'Wszystkie' ::And when we come together ::Combine the light that shines within ::There is nothing we can't do ::There is no battle we can't win ::When we come together ::There'll be a star to guide the way ::It's inside us ev'ry day ::See it now! See it now! ::Let the rainbow remind you ::That together we will always shine ::Let the rainbow remind you ::That forever this will be our time :'Sparkle''' ::Let the rainbow remind you ::That together we will always shine en:Let the Rainbow Remind You Kategoria:Piosenki z 4 sezonu